


La habitacion

by ShadowCeless



Series: Tales of Medicine [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Rage, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCeless/pseuds/ShadowCeless
Summary: Una Parte del Medic de la cual quiere Liberarse pero no puede





	La habitacion

**Author's Note:**

> No seas salamin y no lo tomes en serio, no esta hecho para eso, ni yo, asi que Leelo no más

_"Todos necesitamos liberarnos de la ira"_

* * *

 

  
Existe un lugar, escondido en la fortaleza, una Habitación entre las salas de maquinas, abandonado, una habitacion Chiquita, con un colchon, con una sola luz, y las paredes de madera, donde normalmente la gente lo usaria para Liberar esas tensiones...

El BLU Medic lo usa Para descargarse, despues del Duro trabajo, batallas Ganadas o Perdidas, despues de tener que aguantar Al estupido de Turno, cuando todo el Peso del día, la semana, el mes, el Año o lo que sea, cuando lo reclama y llega a ser Muy pesado llega ahi. Entra, cierra la Puerta con llave, deja su Bata en la cama, al igual que sus Guantes, se pone contra La pared y con toda la furia del mundo empieza a Pegarle a la pared, cada golpe Más Fuerte que el Anterior, Cada Golpe Refleja La ira contenida en su interior, a cada Minuto se va rompiendo más la madera de la Pared hasta que con el ultimo golpe, la logra atravezar, él quita su mano, abre su puño y ve como las Astillas Atravezaron sus Nudillos, clavandose en su Carne, haciendolo Sangrar, al igual que en los dedos, rapidamente Agarra La Crossbow y se autodispara en la mano para poder sanarse, este disparo lo cura pero le deja La sensacion del dolor, entonces se tira en la cama... 

Pasan las Horas, no puede llegar al sueño, recordando como el inutil de turno le habia recordado sus Errores, aquellos que admitio pero no queria seguir recordando, como le habia hecho una mala pasada, y por mas que quisiera, se le impedia agarrarlo de cogote y estrangularlo hasta la muerte o Pegarle con un Fierro, se le decia que no se le tenia que dar bola, pero no podia, él tenia un Problema y era que, es calmado, buena onda y todo pero, si se le daba vuelta el tornillo, si se rayaba, era capaz de mandar todo a la Mierda, por eso Preferia alejarse, no participar, se enojaba y le decian que se calme que no valia la pena, pero Para el BLU Medic, esa persona tenia que pagar las consecuencias de sus Actos, aunque No valiera la pena al final del día. 

Entonces se levanto Agarro la sierra quirurgica y se propuso en Romper las Maderas, a destrozarlas, eso le hacia sentir Mejor, le Hacia liberar su furia, sin lastimar a aquellos que Quiere, a aquellos que Les tiene un cariño.

Con Cada Serruchazo a la Madera, se liberaba Más, dejaba salir aquello que lo lastimaba, aquello que siente que un día de estos lo va a Destruir, aquello que Es como un veneno en su Sangre, que lo hace sentir cada Vez más fatigado y desganado, lo que al final de todo, lo entristecia, en si No era depresivo, y tenia sus Momentos de alegria y felicidad que nunca iba a olvidar, pero cuando la Ira se manifiesta evita ser controlado por ella, pero de algun modo lo tiene que liberar, y este es el momento de liberarlo

Cuando termina, saca la sierra de la madera, la deja en el Piso, se tira en la Cama y duerme, esperando que El día De mañana o a la tarde tenga mejores momentos. Y que no tenga que aguantar su ira 

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aca Felicidades, solo terminaste este relato... asi que sos libre de retirarte y no decir nada


End file.
